Song of Dragon Heir
by stinghotdork
Summary: "Everything is work by Magic, as the time passed man learn to be greedy, they want magic for their own, for them to become powerful, not minding the destruction and death of anyone. As magic gathered around, there is one that is powerful and out of reach but everyone say it is a legend, come up by the words of thirst, but as long as it is magic everyone will seek for it."


**Disclaimer: **Cover Image, Fairy tail, and the characters mentioned are own by Hiro Mashima. Story similarity with any other written or published ones, is purely unintended.

***Bold Dialogue-** Speaks in Different language 

Chapter 1

_I hurriedly run down to the long dark aisle,_ it seems there is no ending, than darkness awaits me, I've been thrown to nothingness of silence that makes me deaf and insane. My heart pounds, it was getting louder and stronger for anxiety and fear struggle to my head. I scream and shout but no words escape through my lips, tears swelled up, for terror that lies ahead me. I can't even look back because it scares me, what could be behind me, who is coming for me. My body thrilled through the gust of cold wind that passed thru me. Freeze and staggered to breathe then I have no choice but look up. Slowly, I tilt my head up swallowing a thick lump that forms through my throat, suddenly I hear a loud shriek make me jolt and snapped my head up, the voice crept thru me and my adrenaline rush take me to fast run, apart of me is scared that it will soon vanish, that I will be in the unknown track again. As I stop through my track, the light was coming from a small hollow. I hasten my pace and crouch down to take a better view of where I am, but the smile soon disappear for it a wrong choice to come and look for it.

A mound of corpse bathe to a pool of blood and a silhouette of a young man holding an ice sword throttle a worn-out woman that I can't recognize. My body trembles and I caught myself not breathing. The woman is not lifeless, I need to help her but how, I'm just a mere child trap in a maze and looking for the way out. The woman smiled through my way as the moonlight enlightens the lower part of her face. I do recognize that smile but where did I see it. I don't tear my contact with her and with that her mouth mutter a word _'run'_, I was taken aback, _'No! Let me out!' _ I felt tears stream down through my cheeks and covered my mouth _'my Voice?'_ I shout but no voice comes out '_No! Please"_ I hit the hands to the wall repeatedly and strongly but nothing happened and blood gashed down from hands.

"_**Where is she?!"**_ She shook the woman through his neck receiving a groan _**"answer me!" **_He shouted in anger but the woman didn't open her mouth to speak _**"The traitor of The Kingdom of Foire, I shall bestow you the punishment of Betrayal" **_he chuckled and a rage was shown to his face and with the wind blow it was pierce to the frail body, blood covered the glimmer of sword _**"A cross pendant, this will count for a collection" **_he smiled mockingly and snatch the pendant hanging on the woman's neck.. My eyes widened in dread "**NO!**" I shouted,

She jerk from her seat taking the man beside him in surprise **"You alright?"** She nodded, wiping the possible remains of her sleep **"so, are we not done yet?"** the man shrugged and tossed the remaining apple in his hands **"don't be silly, I'm not even in a good game…"** before he even finish his words, he was tackled by a strong arms sending him forward and losing the apples to his grip **"WHAT THE HELL!?"** his eyes was filled with rage, gripping the collar of the man who tackled him** "Easy…I just heard we got some time to see Crocus…"** he spit the place name in disgust and try to release himself from his tight grip **"Then I'll take my leave"** She said, swirling from her seat and rush through the doors **"I'll come"** She raised his eyebrows towards him **"I can't stay with this idiots…"** he sigh taking his steps towards her.

The night in the City of Crocus was filled with lights and amusement, it was not rare for the city to throw such occasions for this one is special, they have conquered another land from foes. Dancers filled the street, laughter escape through everyone's lips but for the two of them, those will be the last. **"They should enjoy the night for tomorrow it will be tears"** she whispered make the man beside him chuckle, their accent and language was different from the people in Crocus **"apples"** she sigh, rolling his eyes from him **"You have your own money, why don't you buy for yourself?" **she ask in a drastic tone make the man beside him growl **"I give you the last one other than mine, so don't complain and just buy me Apples" **she hissed and walk towards the fruit stall 'How much for 3?" he sneer **"5" **she rolled her eyes "for 5?" she pick her money bag and was going to pay when she heard a loud neighing of a horse. Her eyes drift down to the kid running of the horse way and was going to hit by the rampage of the horse **"THE CHILD!" **She shouted and pushed the surprise child out of the away from the horse that is in rage **"Gajeel! The horse!" **She called out but the said man sneered at her, ignoring her voice, The people start to retreat and shriek of surprise echoed to his ears, making more grumpier every second passed **"GAJEEL!" **he growl and caught the horse leash, turning the horse to face him, suddenly a dagger plunged stuck the strap to the ground make the woman in sigh **"you owe me 10 apples no 20 apples!" **the woman nod to him and abruptly ignore his outburst. She stare at horse eyes which are filled with fury and fear, slowly the horse calm down nuzzle his head near to woman's face **'That's good boy"** she smiled petting the horse and he keep tapping his back foot, and Juvia notice a knife pierced to its ankle "**Gajeel, hold the horse up" **Gajeel sneered "**Please…" **He sigh and holding up the leash with tight grip, she run her fingers to his body, giving him reassurance that, she will not hurt her him. Slowly, Juvia crouch down and pulled out the dagger out, earning a small whicker from the horse but didn't even jolt up **"It's fine now, you are a fighter boy"** Juvia whispered and the horse sit down at the ground as Juvia brush her hands to his brown skin, The smell of the dagger make her cringe **"It has poison, we need to bring him to a veterinarian"** Juvia look up on Gajeel in worry **"That's not our business anymore, Juvia" **He took a bite of his apple "**but…" **Gajeel stared down at him and shook his head, for Gajeel 'No means No' and Juvia bit her lower lip, took all the liberty to stood up, to look for at everyone's face who watch the scene unfold"Who's the owner of this horse?!" she raised her eyebrows, has heavy accent pondered through the citizen, there were no one dared to answer her, and was going to repeat the question when she heard someone claim "I am!" she look at the handsome face of the man, her heart beat got faster and feel a small blush escape to his face **"what's with that face?" **Gajeel teased make her point a dagger into his throat "Don't you know, it almost kill a child" she said in a hard tone trying to cover the blush form in her face, he didn't say a thing and just walk near to the horse "better be careful next time Sir…" he look at her in surprise but she kneeled down to pick dagger from the horse leech "The horse has a wound in his back foot, bring him immediately to the veterinarian and one more thing sir, give assistance to child, I bet the accident almost kill her …" she said not looking at him **"let's go Gajeel an insolent, makes my night worthless" **she stiffen as he grab her shoulder, but Gajeel grip his wrist "I'm not in fault of this" she chuckled and wave Gajeel away **"Ju.." **the woman shush him and told him to step back **"Don't disgrace yourself in front of your country men and don't forget I'm a woman, and who you want to blame? You said you own that horse then why can't you accept the fault? Is because you are part of High status that you can't be blame?" **He watch the prying eyes looking back at him and to the woman, for the city of Crocus woman must be respect and not be hurt. He hesitated to release her at first but soon he did and takes a step back from her not letting his eyes leave her that makes her smirk in victory **"You who are you?"**. She raised her eyebrows into him, crossing her arms to her ample breast, for he knows how to speak their language **"Your name?" **She speaks to him without reverence to the Royal Hierarchy of Fiore. He gritted his teeth and low chuckle escape to her lips **"Gray Fullbuster"** she smiled towards him taking the delight of making him in aggravate **"Juvia Redfox"** She bowed down **"Give assistance to the young lady Lord Fullbuster, I guess she was traumatize from your insolence…I mean the incident" **She dropped the word like a bomb make him growled in anger, trying to hide her smile, she move her hand to her lips and muttered the word 'sorry' in a playful tone "You just save one life woman, you didn't save the whole Foire" she raised her eyebrows to his and pat his cheeks **"yeah maybe that's true, but she is part of your land, she is one the reason your country is fruitful. Don't give me such lame excuse. Make sure your horse is treated immediately or he will die, and not your woman, It's Juvia…" **she said with smile of triumph in her lips and walks out of the scene **"my 10 apples!" **Gajeel sneered and glare at the man and back his attention to the woman beside him.

_"Lord Gray"_ Gray's attention divert to the 2 soldier running towards him _"Jet, Droy"_ The two young men bowed down in respect _"It's the first time I saw George, shut himself in presence of other than your royal highness"_ Droy commented and Jet glared at him, jabbing his elbow to his ribs receiving a quiet yelp _"yeah, now that you said that, didn't you see how beautiful she is?" _The ginger heard man commented 'Shut up Loki" Gray glared at the back of the woman _"Didn't you see her?"_ Gray asked off_ "I do see her, she's a beauty, for her black and blue eyes and her body that make a man ogle, she's exceptional"_ Gray snort at him, trying to brush his characteristic of being womanizer _"You mean Lord, when she was standing 2 stall away from here"_ Jet points at the stall towards the place where they are standing right now, make Loki nodded in understanding._ "She even got the kid in time and that dagger, it has a poison. She uses the apple to make sure no one will be hurt"_ Loki nodded _"And he even let George be in good state" _Loki added _"Loki make sure the kid will receive assistance and look for her passport in the gates of Foire"_ Loki stare at him in disbelief '_Don't be stupid, I don't have intention or anything for that woman_" Loki shrugged and soft chuckle escape to his lips _'I didn't say anything"_ Gray sneered and stride forward, still thinking where did he see that woman before _"AH!"_ He passed through Loki mumbling _'Alert the guards we have intruders!_" he said and run through the crowd _"where is she!?"_ He gritted his teeth and walks towards the street dancer_ 'where's the…"_ he clenched his fist and hit the pavement of the wall _"This is no good…" _

Gajeel grasped her waist and run towards the dark alley **"He notice"** he snarled towards her **"So he is smart"** she smiled towards him **'Don't you think he is good in bed?"** blushed escape to her cheeks and wiggle her butt **"He is dreamy"** She said again swaying her body **"Shut up"** he grip her wrist, startling her **"Gajeel you are getting grumpy as the days passed"** He rolled his eyes make Juvia chuckled a bit **"That's fine, at least tomorrow will not be boring"** she didn't comment and walk out towards the darkest part of the alley **"Let's see"**

**U/N: **Thank you for reading and Review is will be appreciated by the writer (Criticism are most welcome).


End file.
